


Honeymoon

by Holy_Leonards



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathing, Crack, Honeymoon, M/M, Tears, Wedding, Zero Gravity Sex, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4745363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk and Spock spend their honeymoon floating around in space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeymoon

Kirk and Spock had just had their wedding on the Enterprise. Everyone was cheering for them and congratulating them for finally settling down and being happy with each other. Scotty had set up the Galileo with a bunch a tin cans on strings on the back so they could fly out on their honeymoon immediately. The two love birds climbed in. Just before the door closed, Spock stuck his head out and threw the bouqet into the crowd. Chekov caught it and burst into tears. The little ship lifted off and flew out of the cargo bay. 

They planned on just taking a few days to float around in space together. They wanted to be alone so that they could do anything they wanted. Any. Thing. So, naturally, they got right down to the do. 

“Make sure that the frequencies aren't open, Spock.”

“Yes Jim.”

Spock pulled off his pants and threw them onto Kirk's face. Kirk grabbed the pants and started whipping Spock's ass.

“Oh ah yeah!” Said Spock as his cheeks started to get green.

“I quite enjoyed that.”

Kirk unzipped his pants and whipped his member out. He gave it a couple of rubs and then smacked Spock's face with it. 

“That was nice, Jim. I like the feeling of the blood tube against my razor sharp cheekbones.”

“I enjoy that feeling too.”

Spock bent over the control panels and Kirk slipped it in. Spock's butthole is self lubricating. It is the most logical way to enjoy the most logical form of sexual pleasure, you know. Kirk had always used his own lube when they had sex, but now he decided to try it the natural way. The problem is, Vulcan anal lube is quite harmful to human flesh and only the presence of human lube cancels it out. So, after a couple of pumps in and out of Spock's rear entrance, Kirk was feeling a burning sensation on his penis. He pulled it out to examine it a little. 

“Spock, my junk is burning a little.”

“What?”

“I don't know what is causing it.”

Spock, upset that something was harming his love, freaked out. He slammed his hands onto the control panels and pushed himself up. Now, you know what they say about fully aroused Vulcans and their strength. Well, he smashed right through and turned the gravity off. Now they were floating around inside of the little ship. Spock was so upset that he started to cry uncontrollably. This gave Kirk and idea.

“Spock dear.”

“Waaaaah yes?”

“I think I could make it better.”

“How?”

“Watch.”

Since there was no gravity, Spock's tears were gathering in pools below his eyes. Kirk pushed off of the side of the ship and grabbed onto Spock. Then, he lowered himself into one of the tear pools and took a bath. He washed his smooth, hairless body thoroughly with the Vulcan tears and burning sensation went away almost instantly. He climbed out and was incredibly shiny. Like, he was almost blinding and it brought out all of his curves and smoothness. Spock's dick almost exploded with Vulcan blood as it went from super soft to extreme hard in an instant. His hips were already pumping as he floated his way to the captain. Kirk held onto the side of the Galileo as Spock started to tear up his ass. But, it felt so good. When Spock filled Kirk full of the green ketchup he called sperm, they held onto each other and floated around in each other's arms until the Enterprise came around to pick them up at the scheduled time.


End file.
